


R & R

by A_Diamond



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Massage, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: Stiles snuggled into the soft sheet, already more relaxed than he’d been in months. He’d earned this vacation and he was taking full advantage of the resort’s spa facilities to pamper himself.Written as a series of drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Sterek Drabbles prompt: bottle, massage, snuggle.

Stiles snuggled into the soft sheet, already more relaxed than he’d been in months. He’d earned this vacation and he was taking full advantage of the resort’s spa facilities to pamper himself. A massage should get rid of the constant ache from hunching over his desk.

The door opened and closed with a quiet click. Lifting his face from the hole in the table, Stiles lost track of his greeting when he saw the man arranging oil bottles.

He had drastically new plans for pampering himself; he just hoped that  _ Hi, my name is Derek _ would be cool with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Sterek Drabbles prompt: halt, disaster, height.

Sometime between when Derek’s hand first settled between Stiles’s shoulder blades and when he started digging his thumbs into the knot at the base of Stiles’s spine, Stiles gave up on keeping quiet. It felt too good, he couldn’t halt the grunts and moans. He was floating toward blissful unconsciousness when Derek said, “Turn over so I can work on your front.”

Stiles crashed down from the heights of contentment Derek’s fingers had brought him to as the instruction sank in. If he turned over with nothing but the soft, thin sheet to protect his modesty, it might spell disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Sterek Drabbles prompt: door, well, strong.

The silence dragged on as Stiles strongly considered smothering himself in the padded table. It seemed like the only reasonable way out of the situation. Sure, he had some vivid thoughts as soon as Derek walked through the door, but his plans had been for later: finish the massage, go back to his room and put on the nicest clothes he’d brought, which would probably include plaid, and see if he could catch Derek around after dinner.

His dad had raised him too well to hit on a pretty man by shoving his dick at him while he was working.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Sterek Drabbles prompt: pack, polite, keep.

“I’m good here, actually,” Stiles said as politely as he could under the circumstances. “Could you just keep doing, I mean, working on my back?”

“You do pack a lot of stress there,” Derek agreed easily, and Stiles briefly relaxed; it hadn’t been too weird or awkward of a request. Then he continued, “But I don’t want to overwork the area in a single session, that would hurt you more that it helps. We could schedule another appointment in a couple days if you’re staying that long?”

“No!” Stiles flailed to sit up, forgetting why that was a terrible idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Sterek Drabbles prompt: clinic, guitar, pyramid.

The sheet dropped before Stiles could grab it, so he snatched the nearest object, which turned out to be a small, decorative pyramid. It didn’t hide much, but the chill helped with the root of the problem.

“I’m sorry.” He turned his back, figuring even bare, his butt was closer to the clinical nudity Derek might be used to.

“It’s okay, it’s a normal reaction. Do you want me to give you a moment?”

Biting his lip at the professionally bland tone, Stiles nodded. The door opened and closed again, then he was alone with soft guitar music and self-recrimination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Sterek Drabbles prompt: mole, quiet, whisper.

He dressed hurriedly, turning his shirt around twice before realizing that it was inside-out. After giving up on fumbling with his shoelaces, he shoved his shoes on still tied and decided not to stick around for the awkwardness of Derek’s return. Better to duck out quietly and spend the rest of his vacation drinking alone in his room.

But when he cracked the door to see if it was clear, he heard a woman whispering too close to miss him sneaking passed. “—with all the moles?”

“Yeah.” That was Derek, sounding more upset than his professional front had let on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Sterek Drabbles prompt: stuff, hostile, fuss.

Stiles stealthily closed the door and kept himself occupied by pretending to be deeply interested in random stuff on the walls; he was looking at a poster of proper skeletal alignment when Derek returned. He froze, even though he’d known it had to happen, and couldn’t decide whether to turn or keep staring at the slightly faded print.

Derek said, “Oh, you didn’t need to get dressed.” He didn’t sound hostile even though he’d just been distressed, but of course he wouldn’t feel like he could raise a fuss with a client. Even a creep of a client like Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Sterek Drabbles prompt: gesture, tie, step.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, trying to sound normal and failing miserably. Guilt and anxiety had his usually restless tongue tied in knots halfway down his throat. “I’m just, uh. I think I’m gonna go. Sorry for the trouble and, you know…” He gestured vaguely at himself then immediately regretted it. He regretted everything about the day, about the whole vacation, really.

He took an awkward step toward the door, but Derek was still in front of it and he didn’t want to make things even worse by getting too close or, almost unthinkable, touching him in an attempt to get by.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Sterek Drabbles prompt: earthquake, budge, root.

Despite what Stiles thought was a very clear indication that he was trying to leave, Derek stayed rooted and didn’t budge from the doorway. The lines on his face looked concerned; that was the opposite of what Stiles was trying to accomplish, and he started flailing around for words to make it better. To make Derek frown less and also move.

“I’ll still pay and tip and leave a good review or whatever you guys do here. You did fine, you were great, it’s not your fault I’m a disaster.”

Derek’s eyebrows crawled up his forehead. “Are you an earthquake?”


End file.
